KibaKarui  Old Fashioned PenPals
by backstair.creeper
Summary: Exchanging letters is a slow way to communicate, but it can be a fine way to really get to know someone. Kiba and Karui have oddly old fashioned tastes, but perhaps that shared spark is just the kind their relationship needs.


I was happy to get your letter Kiba, especially your compliment on my handwriting. Calligraphy has been a hobby of mine for years ever since Bee Sensei recommended it to me. Truth is I used to have a bad habit of using it all the time. Once in the academy our class was working on scribing elemental jutsu scrolls; while working on my raiton jutsu scroll I found myself writing in a calligraphic longhand. Before I could start a new one, the instructor came by to collect all of our scrolls so I had to turn mine in. We went out to the training yard and everyone had to use their scroll to perform their jutsu. Most of the scrolls were very simple. Most scrolls were water gun techniques or short range lightning strikes, one student did a mud technique that got all over the teacher's shoes. I was so nervous when my turn came, but when I activated my scroll it was beautiful. A single bolt shot up into the sky exploded and hundreds of little sparks floated down through the air before dissipating. I had to redo the assignment, but I've had many requests to redo the scroll for celebrations.

Now regarding your request… why do you want a piece of my hair?

Karui

* * *

You do know that by telling me that story I'm going to want to see that technique of yours. It's an endearing quality about you; that intense focus on whatever you do that sometimes leads to absentmindedness.

I'll be honest about asking you for a lock of your hair. You are aware that I was raised by my mother, my father ran away for reasons I've never really wanted to know. I don't complain about it, but it always left me wondering about what a relationship between a man and a woman should be. One day I was helping my mother clean out our attic and I was going through her father's things and I found a pocket watch. She told me I could have it if I cleaned it up and took care of it. As I was about to polish it I found a hidden panel in the back that kept the picture of a young woman and a piece of hair under a plate of glass. The idea sort of charmed me, so I decided to get my own watch, but I what I don't have is a lock of my girl's hair.

I hope that doesn't make me sound too weird.

Love ya,

Kiba

* * *

Wow, that is very old fashioned… but then again you are writing a girl who loves calligraphy and making fireworks. In truth, I find the idea to be very romantic; especially considering the distance that keeps us apart. Letters are so slow; after writing one it takes a week to reach you and then I must wait another week for your reply. Yet, the more I think about it, the more I think that anything can work if you want it bad enough. I've seen classmates, who have had their eyes on each other for years, not make any moves towards a relationship. On the other hand people have been known to fall in love overnight because they wanted to. It's not the time or distance that keeps us apart Kiba, it's the amount of heart we put into this.

I was tempted to just crumple up the paper after writing that about ten times, but I think that was something I needed to say.

I needed a haircut anyway so I'm sending a piece of my hair as well as a small photograph that you can put in your watch. Now about my scrolls. If you want one you have to pay the price. Please enclose a piece of your hair next time, and I'll think about making you one.

Karui

* * *

Your letter really gave me something to think about. I've seen the same thing, where people who like each other are too scared to admit it. It's something we've seen, but not something we really understand. We are quite alike in that we aren't afraid to say what we think, or even what we feel. What I do understand is that everyone has to move at their own pace. Even a slow hound outruns a fast one if it can hold to its pace.

I also dislike the waiting, but I think that's what makes this exciting. I'd love to write longer letters, but that's not our style either. We get to the heart of what we mean and we say it straight up.

Is it too sappy of me to say that I find myself staring at your picture and hair in my watch on nights when I'm on missions? Your eyes are really captivating, but were I to describe all of the features I love about you this letter would run on.

I am looking forward to seeing your scroll, but I think I'll save it until the next time you come down. I'm sending two pieces of hair in this letter; one before I washed and one after because I'm not sure which one you'd prefer.

Waiting to dance with you under a sparkling sky,

Kiba


End file.
